In recent years substantial efforts have been made to improve the imaging capability of Single-Photon Emission Computed Tomography (SPECT) systems for mapping the distribution of radio-labeled molecules. Recent developments in small animal SPECT have benefited from advances in gamma ray sensor technologies. Examples of recently developed detector technologies include high resolution CdZnTe (CZT) and CdTe detectors, multi-pixel Hybrid PhotoDiode (M-HPD) detectors, double-sided silicon strip sensors, silicon draft diode (SDD) detectors, electron-multiplying charge-coupled device (EMCCD) based mini gamma cameras, avalanche photodiode (APD) array detectors, and solid-sate photomultipliers (SSPM)—just to mention a few.
Table 1 depicts an illustrative embodiment of Raw Detection Efficiency Offered by the Spherical Aperture with Pinhole and Ring-hole Openings; and
Table 2 depicts an illustrative embodiment of Measured Detector Intrinsic Spatial Resolutions.